Secrets in Saving the World
by Contest.Ribbon
Summary: May is the guardian of the legendries. When she learns Giovanni, a new evil, knows there's a guardian, what will she do? Other than kick their butts if needed? Her parents hire agents her age to guard her but they don't know the real reason. Can she handle evil, love, and heartbreak? Why so many secrets? *first multi-chapter story* CS/PS/LGS/IS


"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if everyone else survives, I'm willing to."

"B-but..."

"I'll be fine, you'll wait for me, right?"

"Of course."

"I'll miss you."

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

Wait, let's start at the beginning, okay?

* * *

Hey, I'm May Maple. I'm not your normal teenager. I know, what do I mean? Well, when I was born, something from one of my ancestor's was passed down onto me. I have 'special powers'. I have control over the elements, the powers of the legendries as well. I also have a connection to legendries, we're one and the same. Well... not exactly.

My ancestor helped all the legendries once, they became great friends as well. They granted her with some of his power, why? They had great powers. These powers can help create a utopia like place. But in the hands of evil, great anarchy is the outcome. In a way, I'm their guardian. No one knows of my powers, except my family. My mom, my dad, and my brother, the only ones who know. Not even the ones who were issued to guard me knew... yet.

I didn't think there would be any problems. The legendries have called on me one night, a new evil has risen. This evil isn't one of those stupid ones, he's more evil and maniacal than anyone I've known. His name, is Giovanni. He's learned that there's a guardian, me. He doesn't know it's me but he knows the guardian exists. I'm the only one able to call forth all the guardians. I've been ordered to go undercover at a boarding school.

My roommates are spies, agents. They don't know the real reason for them to guard me. With my dad as leader of the Petalburg Gym, we have a lot of money. We're rich, in a way. Our story is that I'm the daughter of a millionaire, a little far fetched though, and there's a supposed kidnapper. I have a pretty strong dislike towards one of my 'guards'.

He's an arrogant, conceited, mean, annoying, and weird grassheaded fellow. He smirks all the time and flicks his hair a lot too. His name is Drew Hayden. The second worse is Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak. He keeps hitting on me, I always wanna zap him or harm him with my powers. There's also Paul Shinji, he doesn't talk and he's grumpy... a lot. He doesn't ever smile or laugh. He's mean too when he talks but I guess he has a soft spot for Dawn Berlitz, but before I move onto the girls, there's one more dude. His name is Ash Ketchum, he's nice and lovable. I think of him as a second brother. He loves food like I do and he's downright funny. In fact, he's more dense than me. He's fun to hang with.

Now for the ladies, there's Misty Waterflower. She's hot headed, beware of the mallet. She's fun and lovable and she can be quite nice too. I really enjoy her company, we're practically sisters. Leaf Green, she's the smart one and she's really sweet... unless you get her mad. She's pretty scary when she's mad. I love hanging out with her though, she's a great influence. She's like that older sister I've always wanted. Finally, there's Dawn Berlitz. Lemme tell ya, she has a passion for fashion. She's fun, crazy, fashionable, and secretly a great thinker. Her ideas are the bomb at times and she has artistic talent. Anyways, I'll shut up.

Again, I'm May Maple. This my friends is my story and the beginning of an adventure... okay, now I'll shut up.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**LaRousse Agency**

"Drew, Gary, Paul, Ash, Misty, Leaf, and Dawn, I have a mission for all of you."

The said teens looked at the man across from them.

"Yes?" Dawn asked. She had midnight blue hair and a white beanie with pink accents.

"Here's the girl's profile." He threw it to them and Drew, the emerald haired one caught it with ease.

"May Maple..."

* * *

Name: May Maple

Age: 16

Date of Birth: June 12, 1999

Personality: Happy, outgoing, happy-go-lucky, sweet girl with a mysterious and secretive side

Appearance: Brunette with oddly styled hair, sapphire eyes, 5'2, green bandana, orange shirt with white designs, white biker shorts, fanny pack with pokeballs and supplies, sneakers

Family: Norman, dad, Caroline, mom, and Max, younger brother

Class: Coordinator, substitute gym leader

Pokemon: Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, Altaira, Glaceon, unknown

Extra: Supposedly has a secret, has been threatened, skilled at music and martial arts. Also skilled at battling and coordinating, grand festival champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova.

* * *

"Whoa, that is some chick," Gary, the auburn haired teen stated. Leaf, the brunette, groaned and punched his arm.

"Dude, seriously?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded.

"Of course Leafy, she'll be an easy target," he told her.

"Gary! She's the girl we're protecting, don't think about hitting on her!" Misty exclaimed, hitting him with her mallet.

"Calm down carrot top," Misty glared at him and he turned to face their boss. "Where will the mission take place?"

"Paul, you better apologize to Misty!" Dawn scolded. He rolled his eyes.

"LaRousse Boarding School," their boss replied.

The guys high fived and Dawn giggled. Leaf looked at her and Misty just smiled. Their boss, Looker, dismissed them and they made their way to the exit.

"Wait Drew, come here," Looker said. Drew stopped and looked at the gang before walking over. He stood in front of Looker. Looker stared at the door until they left, he pushed a button, closing the door. He coughed and looked at Drew, a serious expression on his face. His look, a little intimidating right now.

"I have a very important mission for you and you alone to complete over there. Don't say a word." Drew nodded and Looker motioned for him to come closer. Drew leaned in, taking in what Looker had to say. He widened his eyes and he backed away.

"You want me to what!?" he exclaimed. Looker nodded, his stare emotionless but a serious face. Drew straightened up and nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ash arrived home and prepared his things, Pikachu, his first pokemon, watched him pack and shove his things into a bag. After a few minutes, he whipped around and turned to face the little electric mouse pokemon.

"Hey buddy, how about we have dinner? I'm starving," he proposed.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried enthusiastically.

RING! RING! RING!

Ash's hand delved into his pocket and Ash pulled it out. His phone lay in his hand, on the screen was an unknown number.

"Hello?" he asked, answering it.

"D-dad?"

He stayed silent, listening to each and every word his dad said. He widened his eyes with every word before pulling his phone away and gulping. "Pikachu, I'm not hungry anymore."

* * *

**So... This is my first multi-chapter story but I've been writing for a while. It's one of my favorite things so I decided to try writing Fanfiction. :) Hope you enjoyed! Oh and I don't own Pokemon.**


End file.
